Here I Come
by a0r123
Summary: Jane Darling decides to stay with Peter and the Lost Boys for just a little while longer.


**Here I Come**

_Summary: Jane Darling decides to stay with Peter and the Lost Boys for just a little while longer._

Author's Note: Just finished watching Return to Neverland and fell in love with Peter Pan all over again. So many childhood memories. So many great lines. Got inspired. Never have I ever written for this fandom before, I hope I do it justice.

* * *

"Peter!" Jane called into the bright open sky. She soared past a mass of puffy white clouds and dove towards the glimmering sea. "Peter, where are you?" There was almost a song in her voice as she flew atop the waves and salty foam. She was having fun and truly happy for the first time in months. She was playing hide and seek with the lost boys. That was her promise: one last game before she had to go home. Really, she wished she could stay. There was so much still to explore and once Jane had acquired an open mind, she found it hard to leave this place. This place called Neverland. "Peter!" She shouted again and headed for the shore.

When her feet landed on the ground Jane was quick and hid herself among the trees. Carefully she made her way through the brush as quietly as possible. She listened intently and heard a rustle of leaves to her right. "Got you now, Peter," She smirked and tip-toed in the direction of the sound.

She found him there between the trees. He was sitting on one of their branches. His feet dangled high above the ground and he was looking away from Jane, completely unaware of her presence. A devilish grin spread across her face as she approached him.

Jane crouched in the bushes, ready to pounce on him until she heard him whistling. It was a happy tune. Peter sung it absentmindedly and it made Jane just stop and listen. He looked so content up there in the tree. Even though all of them were playing an intense game of hide and seek, he kept a smile on his face as he watched the horizon for his Lost Boys, and for her. She wasn't too far away so he wouldn't have to look too far. Sitting in the bush she felt her head drop to rest on her hand. Her eyes studied his face. She looked to the way he'd adjust his feathered hat every now and then to make sure it was propped just right on his ginger hair. It was funny the way his hair suck out around his ears and how there always seemed to be a playful look in his eyes. Even when challenged by Captain Hook! Jane found her face was growing warm, which meant it probably was turning pink too but she didn't care. He didn't even know she was there for crying out loud!

He hadn't moved the entire time Jane sat there watching him. He was a fidgety boy. He constantly tapped his toes or scratched his head. He polished off his knife a few times too. She was surprised he hadn't flown off yet. Maybe he actually thought he was safe up there in that tree. That's when Jane remembered that yes, they were still playing a game. She shook her head and tried to forget her childish thoughts of admiration for the boy and prepared herself for the jump at him, which was the move that would allow her to win the game, of course. She steadied herself and crouched down low so she could jump up even higher and grab him, but just as she was about to pounce Peter Pan looked right at her. He shot her a grin and winked at her, as if to say, "Hah, better luck next time, Jane!" Jane's jaw dropped to the ground as Peter hopped off the branch and started to fly away. Well he wasn't getting away that easy.

Jane jumped into the air and went after him. He dodged trees and branches and Jane was right on his tail. When he was flying in open space she flew even faster and higher until she was merely feet above him. She looked down at him. He must still be oblivious to her being there, and if he wasn't he certainly wasn't letting it on. In her head Jane counted down from three. Three… two… one…

Jane suddenly paused right in flight and landed on Peter's back. "Got you, Pan!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Jane?" He craned his neck to look back at her but because she had gotten him off guard, he teetered a bit in the air, quite new to this person on his back, and then promptly started to fall. Both of them began to scream on the descent towards the ground which was very far below.

"Start flying!" Jane cried. Her arms around his torso tightened their grip and she braced herself for the impact.

"No, you start flying!" Peter countered and started to squirm more as they got closer to the ground. Jane could feel his muscles tensing up.

"Do something!" She shouted and her words turned into a scream as they fell towards a cluster of tress. Jane squeezed her eyes shut.

"No, you do-" Peter was cut off when they both crash landed into braches. The branches slowed them down immensely but they continued to drop to the ground. Jane and Peter yelped as branches poked their sides and leaves flew into their faces. They were tossed about for a few feet before they hit the ground with a thud.

Peter cushioned her fall. She landed on his chest. Her hair fell in front of her face and was tickling his cheek. Even when they had just fallen to the ground, Peter Pan still found a way to laugh. His laugh rang in her ears and sooner than later Jane was laughing too. She rolled off him and lay beside him; she held her stomach that was so full of giggles it started to hurt. The two of them lay there side by side in the middle of the forest for what seemed like forever. As quickly as the giggles started they abruptly ended when Peter turned to his side and faced Jane. He was still grinning.

"Oh, I _so_ got you Mister." Jane told him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Peter sighed in defeat but kept the smile on his face. Actually, he was still beaming.

"So I win!" Jane laughed and turned to Peter.

"Yeah, I guess so." He pretended to act sad, he had just lost one of his favorite games but Jane knew otherwise.

"So now it's your turn to catch me." She was about to sit up and start running. "Count to five and close your eyes—"

"Jane?"

"What?"

"You got something on your nose." Peter said and pointed to her face.

"Where? What is it?" She began to panic. What if it was a bug? Jane hated bugs. Bugs of all kinds.

"Right here..." Peter leaned towards her to remove said thing on her face but instead of picking off an insect or spot of dirt, he reached towards her and planted a sweet little kiss on her nose. Jane lay there stunned. Did he? Did that? Did that really just happen? Peter pulled away with a laugh and rose to his feet. "Now, it's your turn."

It took some time for Jane to process what had just happened. She didn't quite understand what he had said until he was laughing a bit more and prepping himself to sprint off in a new direction, but the first words out of her mouth were very clear. "You cheated!" Jane piped up. She was up on her feet in seconds. "Peter, that's breaking the rules!" She was very cross. How could he trick her like that? She hadn't even finished explaining the rest of the rules and just like that he had gone off and done whatever he wanted. Silly boy!

"Well, are you going to try and catch me or not? Last time you waited a bit too long. Are you gonna do that again, Jane, huh?" He tipped his hat and winked at her again before getting a running start to flying away.

"Hey!" Jane called after him. "Wait up!" She followed in his footstep and got a running start before soaring after him. He flew far ahead and peeked back at her a few times but when she knew he wasn't looking Jane gently touched her nose and couldn't stop thinking about how just moments ago Peter Pan had kissed her. She shook off those feelings quickly when she heard him crow with delight and rolled her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!"


End file.
